Seto Kaiba's Worst Day Ever!
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: The Adventure of what happens on Kaiba's Birthday and what turns into the weirdest story ever written! Rating changed for swearing. Complete.
1. The Day Begins and Psycho Maids?

(The disclaimer) Yu-gi-ohfan66: I do not own  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh and never will so shut the fuck up okay!!!!!!

* * *

Seto Kaiba's Worst Day Ever!!!!!

* * *

One morning Seto Kaiba woke up smiling on the inside. "I'm rich, I have a little brother and people think i'm hot. It's also my birthday." he said.

He also added,"Even if Yugi and Joey think i'm fucked (in the head) today, who cares?"

Seto walked downstairs in an extremely good mood.

When he noticed Mokuba was missing he thought "

(Notice that this ' means thinking and this " means speaking.) any way as i was saying...

When he noticed Mokuba was missing he thought "Where the Fuck is he?"

Unfortunately he had said these words out loud. 'Damn, I am so Stupid,' he thought.

His maid, hoping to keep her job, ignored the fact that Kaiba had just said Fuck, and explained to the slightly angered CEO that his brother had left early.

"Please take a look at the calendar," Kaiba said to the maid, "And remember by tonight. If you don't i'll fire you!!"

"Damn, what the hell did I do?" the maid thought.

Meanwhile the slightly angered but still happy CEO finished his breakfast and called the limo to take him to school.

Unfortunately his limo was in the shop and since he had just turned 16, he didn't have a car yet.

He had never ridden a bike in his life,his motorcycle had a flat tire (Why does he have one of these? because of my crazy authoress mind!) and Mokuba's bike was too short for him because of the fact that Mokuba wasn't even half as tall as himself.

Kaiba's slightly pissed mood changed to pretty pissed and slightly happy.

Kaiba also muttered under his breath about how much he hated the authoress for describing his moods like the weather.

He called the mechanic on his cell phone and told him he was Fucked and asked what in God's name was he doing?

Then he screamed into the phone, "Take your Fucking ass and pick it up from it's lazy slut and go get youself a new job because you're fired!"

He was so angry he clenched his fist (with the phone in it) and ended up smashing the phone into tiny bit size pieces. (that 'tiny bite sized pieces' I swear I heard that on a commercial before!)

"oh Fuck, more things to do," he said. "now i have to buy a new cellphone!"

He walked inside and asked the maid to create an ad for a new mechanic.

As he walked out the door his maid sighed and whispered softly to herself "I don't even want to know what that boy's done, now.I still wish the innocent pure boy inside of him would come back. Look what happened to that child. Poor, poor Seto." Then she sensed something she knew something was there and if she had to bet what it was she sensed she knew it would be Gozaburo. Probably what happened was he had been granted permission to come keep an eye on Kaiba. Not the real boy, of course. The boy, the boy Gozaburo created. The horrible man who was so cruel to the world that she feared he was the spawn of the devil or something. If he really and truly is here, she thought, then I might as well speak my mind for everybody. So she screamed, "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW GOZABURO, YOU FUCKER! YOU HAVE A FUCKED SENSE OF HUMOR!" As she returned to her work she could almost swear that he was laughing.

As Kaiba walked out the door he could swear he heard someone screaming. 'Must be the wind,' he thought. He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

As Kaiba walked off towards school he thought about all the he kept thinking of all the many hazardous and boring things that were involved in walking to school. 

On the way Kaiba met Joey and his friends. He was rather pissed about the fact that his brother hadn't been there in the morning, His help was cluless that today was his BirthDay, He was hearing strange sounds and last and most annoying there was nohing to help him get to school.

So Kaiba decide to take his insults out on the first person he saw. And guess who that unlucky person was?

Joey! Poor, poor Joey

"Hey Wheeler you Mutt get off the sidewalk," He said.

Since Joey couldn't think up an excuse fast enough, and Kaiba was getting bored watching him try. So Kaiba decided to let one of the thoughts floating through his mind become the Main Attraction in his brain. (That sounds freaky, Doesn't it?)

Kaiba began to think about how often he was in a good mood, (Which really for him is about one or twice a year! Think about it people! This guy can't even get happy or excited about Christmas! CHRISTMAS! That's sad, isn't it. No, wait, not sad! FREAKY!) And because he rarely had one, (His good moods are like the chance of getting a Blue Eyes in a booster pack! Not going to get one! Or in this case have one!) He could never enjoy it!

So while Kaiba thought about these things to himself, He was oblivious to the fact that Joey had created a comeback, (Wow! That truly is surprising! Seriously! It's like seing Kaiba in a good mood! that's how often Joey can come up with a comeback quick enough before the other person drifts off to LaLa Land! Read the afforementioned paragraph and realate how often Kaiba's in a good mood to how often Joey can create a comeback quick enough and you'll know what I mean!) and repeated it several times.

Joey who was getting awfully annoyed from the fact that Kaiba wasn't paying attention to him, walked over stood on his tip toes, (Seriously that's how tall he is! He's like Six foot!) And screamed at the top of his lungs into Kaiba's ear, "LISTEN YOU ANNOYING BASTARD, IT'S A FREE FUCKING COUNTRY!

Yugi who was very angry at Joey for the horrible words he had spoken told Joey in a vice that sounded like he was on the verge of tears "um, Joey it's not a free country! There are laws you know!" Then Yugi burst into tears and ran off sobbing with his Yami following him.

Tea was about to go but when she saw that Yami was running after him she decided to let him handle it. If Yami, the guy who Yugi shared his body with, Couldn't handle this, No one could.

Anyway the way Yami handled the situation was he tried to get Yugi to stop crying by speaking gently to him. But Yugi would not stop crying and screaming the words, "MAKE THE WORDS GO AWAY YAMI! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" (See how pure Yugi's mind is? I bet he'd scream if you said WHORE! Heh Heh Heh!) Finally Yami who was starting to get very angry and had never had much patience, (Remember this guy was a Pharoh who was waited on hand and foot! so he never had to handle any fustrating situationds before)And was about to slap Yugi, noticed something. The words... The words Yugi was speaking! And then.... IT CLICKED!!!!! Yami decide to just go into Yugi' mind and erase the part where Yugi heard Joey speak those words! Oh, and the part where Yugi was crying! 'I really don't think he'll need the memory of him crying,' thought Yami 'He'll wake up one day when he's like, 30 and remember crying for like God knows what and he'll go crazy trying to remember. So to save him sleepless nights when he remembers this event i'll erase the part where he's crying too.' Yami decide that if this ever happened again he'd do the same thing. Little did he know that he'd forget these things to!

* * *

Meanwhile Back with Joey and Kaiba at the moment where Yugi and Yami ran off:

"Right," said Joey. "Except if there's any law againt it!"

Kaiba who by now had come back to focus and was angry at Joey for disrupting his thoughts, 'After all, What could that Dumb Mutt have to say anyway,' he thought, swept past Joey and his friends Yugi had returned by now and along with Yami was staring at Kaiba and Joey with a blank expression, While muttering that he should buy the SideWalks of Domino and possibly the streets continued walking to school.

His happy mood had completely disappeared.


	2. Seto Reaches Domino High and Finds?

Yu-gi-ohfan66: Bring on your lawyers!!!!!! I have TETSAGA!!!!!

Yu-gi-ohfan66: Um... (stares at hand instead of seeing Tetsaga we see long sturdy stick)

Yu-gi-ohfan66: OH SHIT!!!!!!!! (runs like hell from evil lawyers who are chasing her!!!!!!!)

* * *

SETO KAIBA'S WORST DAY EVER

* * *

When Seto got to school it was **Seto Kaiba Day**! No, i'm just kidding!!!! 

What really happened was that Kaiba paid the government $50,000 so that October 25th (in Japan) would be **Seto Kaiba Day**!

(notice the would because if it were without a would it would be October 25th in Japan is **Seto Kaiba Day**!)

Anyway, since it wouldn't take action until next year, ( "Hence the saying the government is FUCKED!!!!!!!!" said Kaiba.) Kaiba still had to go to school.

* * *

When Kaiba finally reached school he sat down at his desk moaning and groaning while rubbing his sore feet. 

Just then Yugi and friends walked in. Kaiba reached up slowly, placed his fingers in his hair and yanked very hard wanting very much to scream his head off!!!!!!

'HOW is this my birthday again,' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi and Yami were wondering how they got from home to school. Somehow they have come out of the shock of Yami erasing Yugi's memory and were asking thier friends just how they got there. "Tea," Yugi asked. "How'd we get here again?" 

Tea patiently explained to Yugi that he had walked from his house to school and had encountered short-term memory loss on the way.

' I don't know why Yugi forgot about what happened but I have a feeling Yami wiped his brain,' thought Tea. 'That would explain why Yami forgot about the incident to. If you share the same body you share the same memories,' she concluded.

Yugi finally said after thinking for several seconds said to Tea, "ok Tea I guess that's what happened. I believe you"

'Awww,' Tea thought. 'He's so sweet. How could you lie to a face like that?"

At the moment Yugi is staring at Tea with Chibi eyes.

* * *

While all this was going on Seto was sitting at his desk tugging at the ends of his hair running a hand through his hair while using his other hand to rub his feet. (Remember if he only walks short distances than his feet would hurt!!!) 

Anyway, Kaiba began to mutter about how he was never going to survive the walk back. When he reached down to put his shoes back on a card fell out of his pocket. There was a note wrapped around the card. The card looked like a bank card. As Kaiba looked closer he noticed it was a driver's license. Then he ripped the note off the card and began to read it.

Dear Seto,

Happy BirthDay! i'm sorry i left early! I had to make sure your gift was absolutely positively perfect! Before you leave after school go to the parking lot! I'll be there with your surprise

Love,

Moki

Kaiba bit back a tear and felt his happy mood restore itself.

Even though Kaiba was not paying attention at that moment the teacher was heard walking down the hall. Yugi and his friends and the rest of the class ran to thier seats. And this all happened while...

Kaiba started doing a little dance. Someone said "look" and everybody rushed to thier seats and watched Kaiba dance.

Now, normally the boys hated Kaiba and thought he was a demnted rich bastard. Normally the girls thought Seto was sexy.

But the way Kaiba was dancing was wrong. So everybody looked at him funny and presumed he was crazy and Fucked in the head.

Just then the teacher walked in. Her name was ms.flower she looked at Kaiba and smiled evilly then said, ( Now note: Ms.Flower is a Bitch!! She hates Seto because he's smarter than she is! She also knows he has no friends and because she is smarter and has a higher position than Seto in the class she insults him at every turn.)

" Seto, no matter how excited you are that someone finally likes you, you must refrain from doing strange (shudders) dances. NOW SIT DOWN! "

"But....." Kaiba said.

" No buts Seto! DOWN! BOOK! OPEN! NOW!!!"

Kaiba turned his head away as he sat down not wishing to show the teacher the embarrising blush that had just spread across his face turning it a bright pink.He opened his book while the laughing that had began when the teacher finished speaking to him was subsiding. When it stopped and he felt his blush had disapeared he slowly slid his book down, put his head in his hands and began to think. HE WOULD MAKE HER LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE STARTING NOW!

* * *

Kaiba began to plan. he put his plan, Plan A into action! the plan was called: Pester The Teacher Until She Tells You To Go To The Office or for short PTTUSTYTGTTO.

"Um.. Ms. Fucker?" said Kaiba.

"Yes?" said Ms. Flower. She hadn't been paying attention and assumed Seto had said "Ms. Flower" but then again she had been sbsorbed with correcting last night's homework so she would not have understood fully what Seto had said.

"You are a Whore," Kaiba said.

Ms. Flower opened her mouth to tell Seto to go to the office but before she could do so he hit her with a barrage of insults.

"Fucking Ass! Can't you do anything right? You poor Bitch!!! You're clothes are from the dumpster's just like Wheeler's."

He gave a small pause long enough for Joey to register what Kaiba had said and yell.

"HEY," he said.

"Are you done Seto?' she squeaked afraid and in shock of what Kaiba had just said.

"NO!" Kaiba said. "Never ever speak to a CEO like that or they'll find a way to get you back! I suggest you quit you job Now! Before I pay the government enough money to take your job and take your Teacher's Degree from you! Oh yeah, and SELL YOUR HOUSE!"

" Go to the office Seto!" Ms. Flower said in complete and utter shock. Instead of her being in control of Seto, Seto was in control of her.

" Now remember," Kaiba said. "So you'll know who did the things I mentioned earlier to you!

1. NEVER CALL ME SETO!!!!

2. NEVER SEND ME TO THE OFFICE

And 3. IF YOU EVER DO ONE AND TWO WHICH YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE WHICH I AM GOING TO DO RIGHT NOW!

With that Kaiba, stood up, turned on his heels and walked out of the class.

* * *

Yu-gi-ohfan66: I (pants) hope (pants) you (pants) enjoyed (pants) that! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yu-gi-ohfan66: (runs from lawyers who wish to kill her!!!!!!!!)


	3. Trouble Brews and Gayness is Found?

Author's note: This and all other chapters are shorter because no one is reading this story and so I don't really care too much. If you're reading this story just send me a review to let me know so I can continue it and make it better.  
  
Disclaimer: Why bother? The lawyers will hurt me anyway I say it! So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, 'Kay? Yes! The lawyers shall spare me!!!

* * *

Seto Kaiba had a smirk on his face as he walked to the office. He knew exactly what to do to make his teacher suffer. And having money and power really helped that fact! When he got out of school he was going to pay the government so much money they would gladly fire his teacher and kick her out of her own home. The look on her face would be priceless when she found out she had no money and no home.  
  
He began to laugh a lot. When his laughter subsided he realized he needed to go to the bathroom. Kaiba did not want anyone to see his privates (One of the reasons he wears trench coats might be to hide his privates) so he wanted to make sure there was no one in the bathroom.  
  
When he looked down he realized Ryou and Malik were fucking one another on the bathroom floor. It looked extremely difficult so Kaiba looked away.  
  
He decided to speak to them since what they were doing was very wrong. "Are you Gay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" they both said.  
  
"Oh..." said Kaiba quietly.  
  
"Hey." said Ryou. "Isn't today your birthday?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kaiba. "It is. Why are you asking though?"  
  
"Well then, Happy Birthday!" said Ryou. "I bought you a present! Well, actually Bakura did!"  
  
Kaiba knew of Ryou's Yami and figured whatever he got him wasn't going to be nice.  
  
Ryou walked over to his and Malik's clothes, which were piled in a heap on the floor and withdrew a card. "Here you go!" he said sweetly. "Now would you please leave? We have to lock the door so anyone who isn't one of our friends doesn't see this! They don't need to!"  
  
So Kaiba went back out into the hall. He opened the envelope and there was a very beautiful handmade card that Ryou had written. He decided to keep it. He slipped it in a pocket of his trench coat and looked at the slip of paper. It was a torture form for any sort of torture whatsoever. 'I get to keep that extra million dollars after all!' he thought. He had to write the name down first so he wrote his teacher's name, Ms. Flower.  
  
When Kaiba walked into the office and sat down in the principal's office, the principal became scared. With all the money and power Kaiba had, he could easily lose everything he treasured most. So he pulled up Kaiba's file and noticed it was his birthday. 'That's perfect!' he thought.  
  
He then told Kaiba he was, 'off the hook with a warning because it's your birthday,' so Kaiba left the office.  
  
When he walked in Ms. Flower asked him if he had been punished.  
  
He said, "No, because..." (Here's the stupid part. There was sugar in his breakfast that morning...)  
  
Kaiba jumped up and sang...  
  
"He can't touch this!" and then Kaiba pointed to his ass.  
  
Mokuba walked in because he had a P.A day that day and was waiting for school to end, which was in a half an hour. "I heard singing," he said. He saw Seto dancing and decided to join in because Seto was his brother, and if they were humiliated... Well, they should be humiliated together. Mokuba figured the maid had given him sugar. (She's psycho... Remember the first chapter?)  
  
So they sang, (To the tune of can't touch this)  
  
"You can't touch me although you may want to. This... Means... YOU!"  
  
"Na na na na... hm hm... Can't touch this!"  
  
"Na na na na... hm hm... Can't touch this!"  
  
Yugi began to cry because the dance Kaiba was doing was becoming very disturbing.  
  
"People look at me all over town. I wish they'd go away when I give them a frown. People must think I'm some kind of freak. But I've got this... (Kaiba pulls out a million dollar bill and waves it around at everyone) I've got this... And you never will (Pause) have this!"  
  
"Na na na na... hm hm... Can't touch this!"  
  
"Na na na na... hm hm... Can't touch this!" "You keep trying to touch me. But you never will. I'm a CEO, I've got a brother too. The girls think I'm hot and I can touch you.  
  
(Kaiba touches Joey. Joey pulls out restraining order. Kaiba pulls it out of Joey's hands and rips it up.)  
  
"If you try to sue me for that in my life, You know what I'll do when we get to court!" (Poor you'll be)  
  
"Na na na na... hm hm... Can't touch this!"  
  
"Na na na na... hm hm... Can't touch this!"  
  
"I'm a CEO of Kaiba Corp. and there's nothing you can do. I can sue you for whatevr you got. This means you!"  
  
"Na na na na... hm hm... Can't touch this!" (Repeat until singing fades in background.)  
  
"Are you done, Seto?" the teacher asked when he was finished singing. "No, but you are!" Kaiba said. "And so you can remember why... You never did call me Kaiba when I told you to call me that!" Kaiba read the ancient text on the document out loud and...

* * *

Cliffie! Until next time!  
  
-Inu Kaiba 


	4. Sex and DVDs?

Disclaimer: If the lawyers want me they can come get me!!! Whoever owns Yu- Gi-Oh can kiss my ass now 'cause I own it!  
  
Lawyer: You're under arrest for fooling people into thinking that you own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Inu Kaiba: (Gleep)  
  
Author's note: This chapter is pretty pointless (And aimless) but funny! There is also a crossover of a certain well-liked anime character in this chapter.  
  
Author's note: Wow!! I actually had this story lying around in my files half written! It's time to finish it!! Plus, I get three volumes of Manga in a half an hour!!!!

* * *

The next thing Ms. Flower knew she was chained to the wall of some floor that overlooked a darkened sky.  
  
She looked up and noticed Seto Kaiba, one of her students, mixing a potion.  
  
In the corner was a man who had canine like ears and was wearing strange red clothing. He was also tied to a huge tree.  
  
(Kaiba's POV)  
  
Kaiba turned around and noticed the strange man. 'Why is there a man tied to a tree?' he asked himself. 'And for that matter, why is he tied to that tree in the first place?'  
  
But his thoughts got jumbled and he ended up saying, "What the fuck are you doing in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Isn't this Feudal Japan?" asked the strange boy with the dog-ears. (We're going to call him Dog Boy because it's easier to say, 'kay?)  
  
"No, this is the Shadow Realm!" said Kaiba.  
  
Now he had this weird urge to 'feel' the dog's ears so he went up and felt them for no reason that is known to man other than because Kaiba felt like it.  
  
The next thing Kaiba knew he was naked in a bed and Dog Boy was beside him, (Dog Boy is also naked) and Dog Boy was fucking him.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: Cut, cut! Wrong scene, wrong script! Now back to our regularly scheduled story!

* * *

All of a sudden that scene melded together in a swirl of vibrant colors. And then as suddenly as that had happened, the scene unfolded to where the characters were in their places in the Shadow Realm.  
  
So, finally Kaiba was back in his regular room with Dog Boy tied to a tree and a safe distance away from him, his teacher still chained to a wall, and he was holding a potion, and wearing his clothing with his trench coat which defies the laws of gravity.   
  
'Thank god!' he thought.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: This is all completely off topic so let's try to get back to our regularly scheduled topic!

* * *

Anyways, Dog Boy was just there for awhile and he eventually decided to speak up. He asked Kaiba, "Can you get me back to Feudal Japan soon? Something important is happening there and I have to defend someone!!! I also want Ramen!!!!!"  
  
"Ok!" Kaiba agreed. "But you have to do something for me first!!"  
  
"Say the word and I'll do it!!!" said Dog Boy.  
  
"Ok, then SHUT UP!!!!" said Kaiba.  
  
Dog Boy began to growl so Kaiba produced a sword from nowhere, (This is the Shadow Realm!!) and sliced the tree off of Dog Boy. The bark was still stuck to Dog Boy's back but that was his problem, not Kaiba's!!! Then Kaiba shoved Dog Boy in the corner, chopped the tree off at it's roots, and threw the tree into this fiery burning pit like thingy.  
  
Dog Boy got up and began viciously attacking Kaiba for the sword. Kaiba responded by throwing the sword into the fiery burning pit like thingy. As Dog Boy's eyes began to glow red, Kaiba opened a door, which had popped out of nowhere, and had a DVD player and many DVD's about a popular show about a dog who saves people. He popped the first DVD in, only after tying Dog Boy to a chair. He played the DVD marked number 1 and walked out to continue the business he had come here to do in the first place!!!

* * *

Who is Dog Boy? Guess correctly and win!!! The person, who I decide should win this contest, gets to come in and rescue Dog Boy and relieve Kaiba of this burden!!  
  
If you wish to enter the contest, please submit Dog Boy's name in a review and your personality so I know what kind of a character you will be in this story!!! If there is a tie, both people will get to rescue Dog Boy!!! 


	5. DogBoy Disappears and Strange Announcers...

Inu Kaiba: Everybody who guessed one, 'cause I wanna be nice. I know virtually know one's personality, so you can all fight and bicker.

"I want to Change the World, Jounatsu tayasazu ni…"

Kaiba was being driven insane, even though only 9 words had been said.

He hummed his own tune to the music, "F-U-C-K, I will kill this witch, She's a mesuinu kinda Bitch, stabbing takes away the hurt…"

Inu sang his two, "mmmm, mmm mmm mmpphhh mmmmm MMMM," while shaking his fist at Kaiba who was dashing around, preparing things to kill his teacher.

All of a sudden a Weird 'Voopy' noise was heard and 3 people stumbled out.

"Who are you and what are you up to in the Shadow Realm?" Kaiba said, giving the WTF? Look to all 3.

"Amaruk Wolfheart's the name, I'm head of the Kill Inu Yasha society formally known as KIY, I'm here to take this Dog Boy off your hands!"

Something that sounded distinctly like "NOOOOOOo!!!!!" came form InuYasha, and he got up the chair he was tied to sticking to him. As he spun around, he whacked into the T.V. with the back of his chair, breaking the expensive equipment.

In 2 seconds, he was running off, as fast as someone tied to a chair can run, which is not at all fast.

Kaiba was after him like a shot, catching up to him in all of 3 seconds, Inuyasha was abnormally slow with a chair on his back, it might have to do with the fact that Kaiba can run really fast.

He grabbed him and started beating him on the head and hard. InuYasha tried scratching up Kaiba arms but to no avail.

Kaiba decided torture is the best policy, it always is, and whipped out his nail clipper, clipping InuYasha claws to nothing.

Amaruk Wolfheart watched in interest and laughed. 'He's better at torturing than I am…' Amaruk thought.

He gave him a chew toy used to dull down fangs and said, "There's your treat for being a good boy," and turned to the next person who came out of the voopy portal.

"Who are you?" he said pointing at the second person.

"n... Name's s… Silverfox."

"Woah, you have a stuttering problem, get a life or some un-scaredy cat pills!" Kaiba said snickering to himself.

Ssilverfox looked hurt.

"And who are you?" Kaiba said pointing to the third and final person.

"Suguru's Oni, Pleased to meetcha!"

Kaiba gave her the O.O look and turned to all three of them in turn, finally speaking to say, "And you're here to…"

"TAKE DOGBOY BACK!!!" said a mysterious voice in the background.

"Holy fuckin' shit, a bit scary there announcer... person or other…"

"YES I AM MEANT TO BE SCARY, THESE THREE ARE HERE TO TAKE DOGBOY BACK!!"

Another announcer with an English sounding voice spoke then, "YEAH AND THEN AMA'S COMING DOWN WITH A DILDO TO SHOVE UP YOUR ASS!"

The sound of a fight could be heard and then a scuffling. Finally Announcer number 1 spoke, "I'M SORRY FOR THAT, IT'S NOT TRUE…"

"YES IT IS!" could be heard from the background, then Announcer number1 continued, "THESE THREE WILL TAKE DOG BOY BACK THROUGH THE VOOPY PORTAL, THEN YOU MAY GO BACK TO WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

Kaiba nodded. Alrightie then!" Kaiba shoved Dog Boy at the three and they fell in the voopy portal ultimately disappearing.

Inu Kaiba: Yes, it was short, readers do not deserve a short chappie, but a long one, I'm going to finish this story today, so a bunch of chapters will be out, hopefully only 2-3 till this ends.


	6. Depression and Death?

Inu Kaiba: Onto the third last chapter, or second, not sure.

-

Tea stared at the sky, uncertain of something.

"Hey, Yami, our next class is with Miss Flower have you seen her at all?"

"No I haven't Tea, why do you ask?"

"I think she disappeared…"

"Will searching for her help you feel better?"

"Hai!" Tea said confidently.

"Then let's go look." Yami said.

-

-

-

-

-

Kaiba cackled. "Finally no distractions! It's time for you to die bitch!"

Kaiba chuckled to himself, pouring the potion into the metal press shaped like a sword.

5 minutes later, he pulled out Tenseiga, the healing sword.

"You will pay for disrespecting me!" he said pointing the sword at her. "YOU WILL DIE!"

Ms. Flower truly looked scared, she was terrified of Kaiba right now.

-

-

-

-

-

Yami and Tea searched everywhere every corner of every room, in the whole school, they asked all their friends if any of them had seen Ms. Flower, but still nothing.

Yami sighed, slinking down onto the bench outside the office, resting his head on the wall behind him, rubbing his temples, trying to come to a conclusion of where on earth Ms. Flower was.

Tea looked at him blinking back tears. "Yami… What if… we don't find Ms. Flower?"

Yami drew her into his arms and she sobbed on his shoulder, as his hand drew little circles on her back, massaging it with his finger tips.

"Do not believe that Tea. We WILL find her. There are no doubts in our hearts, and there shall be none!"

"Is there any where we haven't checked yet?" Tea said, drawing her head back from his shoulder, her eyes all puffy and red from crying.

"The girls' bathroom and the boys' bathroom is all."

"Why don't I check the girls washroom and you the boys?" she asked.

"Iie, one at a time, we can each stand outside the bathroom while the other checks!"

Tea nodded. "Let's go," and they dashed off to the Girls' bathroom.

-

-

-

-

-

Scenario 1

Ms. Flower was in a room with pretty grey dots adorning a brown and grey background.

All of a sudden the walls began closing in and Ms. Flower realized, it was not wallpaper, but spikes and wood, and it was going to smush her.

She screamed out but her voice was lost and all show could feel was pain.

-

-

-

Scenario 2

"Wait, the last thing I remember I was dead…"

This time she was in a room with a swordsman.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

He cut off her head in answer.

-

-

-

Scenario 3

Ms. Flower woke up again. "But I just died…"

This time, she was in a noose.

She hung there, screaming for help, as her life slowly slipped away.

-

-

-

Scenario 4

Ms. Flower woke up again. "If I'm just going to keep dieing…"

She looked around at the people around her, noticing they all were watching her.

She looked up just as the blade came down chopping her head off.

-

-

-

Scenario 5

Ms, Flower was thirsty, so she reached for the nearest drink, and drunk it dry.

"Ma'am you just drank slow acting poison…"

"Damn..."

-

-

-

Ms. Flower went about the rest of the day, in slow pain eventually going to sleep to rid the horrible acid pain in her stomach and dieing.

-

Inu Kaiba: Ms. Flower died a grand total of 5 times, and if you're wondering Kaiba would bring her back each time with Tenseiga, she'll stay alive now. Next chapter is the last this story will be 7 chapters.

Hai- Yes

Iie- No


	7. Is it Really the End and The End of the ...

Inu Kaiba: The Finale. Onto the last chapter.

-

Tea burst out of the bathroom, "Yami she wasn't in there!"

"Then I'll have to check the boys washroom."

"But why on earth would she be in there?"

"Who knows, but usually the last place you check is where you find what you've lost."

"And how would you know that?"

"Simple, I'm over 5000 years old, you can't expect me not to pick up something in that time."

-

-

-

-

-

Kaiba laughed. "How were your deaths?"

"Painful, will there be any more?" Ms. Flower asked.

"No, there have been enough deaths you will simply stay here, until I deem you may go back to the living hell your life will become."

'When I go back, I'm committing suicide.' Ms. Flower thought

-

-

-

-

-

Yami stepped into the boys bathroom to find Ryou and Malik fucking on the bathroom floor.

"How long have you been at that?" Yami asked looking away.

"Oh, since Kaiba came in this morning," Ryou said smiling.

Yami looked at Ryou sternly, ignoring the fact that he was naked and on top of Malik.

"What did Kaiba want?"

"I dunno, but I gave him his birthday present."

"And that was?"

"I dunno, it had to do with the Shadow Realm."

"Gomen Nasai Ryou, but you should get dressed and back to class, it's nearly 2 P.M.."

"Is it that time already? Ok see ya Yami." He got off Malik and began to get dressed. By this time Yami had long since disappeared out the door.

-

-

-

"Did you find Ms. Flower?" Tea asked.

"No but I know where Kaiba is. I'm going to take a detour and then I'll see you back here to help find Ms. Flower, ok?"

"Hai."

Yami's puzzle glowed for a few seconds and then he was gone.

-

-

-

-

-

Yami appeared to find Kaiba packing his things and Ms. Flower tied to a cross. He snapped his fingers and the cross disappeared, Ms. Flower falling to the ground in a tangle of ropes and gags.

"Kaiba!" Yami said sternly. "Just what have you been doing with our teacher?"

"Teaching the bitch not to disrespect me."

"And you accomplished this how?"

"By killing her several times."

"But she's alive, how could you have killed her?"

"Are you really a honoka baka?"

"Tojikomeru Kaiba!"

"Make me."

"I will."

All of a sudden they were in the classroom and Ms. Flower was teaching.

When Kaiba went later to pay the government money, they absolutely refused any amount of money.

"Chikushouyou Yugi Mutou!"

Kaiba woke up in bed and looked at the clock on the wall.

12:01 A.M.

Kaiba turned the light on and checked his digital watch. The date flashed for a second, plainly 10 26.

"It was all a horrible dream/nightmare." Kaiba said. "And to top it all off I missed my birthday."

**The End**

Inu Kaiba: I finally finished it. What do you think? Review, please and let me know.

Chikushou- Damn

Tojikomeru- Shut Up

Honoka- Stupid

Baka- Idiot


End file.
